


Sparkles

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Jonathan Toews/Patrick Kane Christmas One Shots [4]
Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny just wants to put the Christmas lights up, but hey, it's just one disaster after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

“Hold the ladder so I don’t fall down.”

Patrick muttered the words under his breath, sighing as his freezing hands shifted on the cold metal. “Are you nearly done? It feels like I might lose a hand to this damn ladder.”

Jonny laughed, glancing down at the blond male, up to his ankles in snow as he shivered. “Stop being so overly dramatic.”

“It’s _freezing_.”

“I did tell you to put something other than a hoodie on, but did you listen to me? No.”

“Alright, smart-arse, just hurry the fuck up.”

Jonny frowned down at Patrick, raising an eyebrow. “Watch your language, come on. It’s the Christmas holidays, there are kids everywhere.”

“Snow is falling all around me, freezing my balls off, oh my God.”

That got a genuine laugh from Jonny, shifting to staple a set of lights to the roof.

“I’m not kidding. I’m fucking freeeeeezing. Merry Christmas, kiss my ass.”

“ _Patrick!”_

“Think if I sung that at the Hawks Christmas party I’d get in trouble?”

“I think you might turn a few heads, but, trouble? I don’t think so.”

Patrick went back to humming the song, _great, now it’s stuck in my fucking head_. “I did tell you that my family would be coming round tomorrow, right?”

“Why do you think I’m doing the lights, _now_?”

“My parents don’t care if you do the lights now or Christmas Eve.”

“It’s not your parents I’m scared of.”

Patrick frowned for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Oh my _God_ , you’re scared of Jessica!”

“She’s terrifying when she gets angry!”

Patrick dropped the ladder, all but collapsing into the snow around him, holding his sides. “Jessica isn’t even scary; she rarely gets angry.”

“I’m dating her brother; she’s going to threaten me. She’ll threaten to cut my balls off, and then I’ll be up all night, tossing and turning, and then in the morning she’ll give a soft smile, a wink and then a glancing threat glare, and then she’ll be all smiles around you and your family.”

Patrick was still laughing. This time, he was in the snow, wheezing as he kicked about. Even Jonny was able to crack a half smile, giggling a little.

A giggle that turned into a yell as the ladder he was on slipped on ice.

Patrick yelped as the ladder landed on him, slamming into his stomach and winding him. He groaned as he shifted under the heavy metal, squinting his eyes at the glaring son to see Jonny clinging to the roof.

“FUCK.”

Patrick scrambled under the ladder, doing his best to try and get free only to groan as he realised it was too heavy for him to move by himself. He scrambled for his phone, managing to get it out his pocket, dialling Brent’s number.

“Seabs.”

“Brent, we need help. We fucked up putting the Christmas lig- JESUS CHRIST TAZER!”

Jonny had thrown himself from the roof, landing in a pile of snow with a shriek.

“Patrick? Patrick what the hell is going on?”

Jonny sat up with a laugh, snow messing his hair up as Patrick sighed. “Hey, uh, never mind. We’ll put it in the Christmas card.”

He hung up and frowned at Jonny, scowling. “Don’t ever do that again! Jesus Christ.”

Jonny merely smiled as he moved over to kneel next to Patrick. Their lips met in a soft kiss, causing the right-winger to smile against his boyfriend's lips. Jonny smiled down at him before he leaned up, helping Patrick scramble out from under the ladder, and they curled up each other’s arms.

“I think... I think that we should take a break.”

Patrick nodded, burying his face in Jonny’s neck. “Yea, yea... Hot chocolate and movies?”

Jonny nodded. “Hot chocolate and movies.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Who sets the Christmas lights up and who holds the ladder?_


End file.
